Unique Experience
by Celtic-Dark-Dragon
Summary: Two girls find themselves in a new world where they meet 2 guys one is green the other has red hair who are they you might ask..*well then your just going to have to read to find out*
1. The Journey

The sun was a bright light against the blue of the sky and blurred our vision as we walked along the sidewalk actually it was a lot more like trudging along the sidewalk that led to school. We stared down at the ground to avoid being completely blinded by the light. The conversation was moot because it was the first day of school and neither of us could believe we were back again. The summer was already beginning to fade and look more like a distant memory as we closed in on our school. I took in a deep breath and sneezed like a shot gun, it echoed in the surrounding landscape. I looked at Kate my best friend and stared at her, she was laughing so hard her eye's were closed and she was leaking tears.   
  
"Oh, yes that was soooooo funny I forgot to laugh!" I said and sent a quick glare her way before closing my eye's taking a deep breath and screaming at the top of my lungs for a moment then stopped.   
  
We were falling, all of a sudden. It was like the very ground beneath us opened up and swallowed us whole. Then we were falling or floating it was hard to tell since we couldn't see anything except for blue both beneath us and above. I turned to the side and watched Kate's face and thought now would be the perfect time to laugh in her face. I sighed and joined in the screaming again cause like there was anything else to do. After awhile we both just stopped and stared at each other and said in unison " Shouldn't we have landed or something by now" and blinked. Then we hit the water which was ice cold.   
  
"Holy , that's ka ka ka cold" I said after our head's broke the surface and then we swam to the shore. Amazingly our knapsacks had landed on the soft sand as well as our shoes and purses. Our clothes were soaked but we both had extra clothing in our knapsacks in case we had gym this semester. We were both wearing shorts and T-shirts. I was wearing a sopping wet dark blue shirt and black shorts. Kate was wearing soaked black shorts and a red T-shirt.   
  
"Where in the world are we...?" said Kate and looked around at our surroundings. From where we were it appeared that we were surrounded in a never ending forest, there were bushes, ferns, tree's of every kind especially coniferous one's and other very leafy vegetation all around. Even the ground was covered in lush green grass that was knee high. Behind us there was a small beach with crystal clear blue water that licked the shore softly and then would retreat back into the water which we assumed was a very big lake or maybe a river. It couldn't be the ocean because the water had no salt and I could attest to that since I had swallowed a large quantity when we had landed in the water. The beach was about 8 to 9 meters long before it ended in a jagged patch of dirt that sprouted form the ground and rose to meet the tree's that towered above us. This place reminded me of a Rainforest because of the vegetation but I couldn't see any tropical kinds of animals or anything that looked overly much like Rainforest kind of material other than by the amount of green tree's and plants. Although I couldn't see much of anything since it was dark out here nice change. I know I hadn't wanted to go to school but this was ridiculous.   
  
"...and how did we get here?" I finished staring into the thick brush that surrounded our current position. "I know I was wishing that the sun would shine a little less bright but this....this is..."   
  
  
"Crazy?" she supplied and looked at me grinning. "Be careful what you wish for you may just get it"   
  
  
"Too bad the rest of my wishes wouldn't come true then we would have lots of fun huh, Kate" I said winking and nudging her shoulder. I sighed and looked back at the water as my gaze drifted upward towards the moon. "No, I mean it how did we get here....wherever here is...this place reminds me of a Rainforest you know!"   
  
  
"Yeah I know, that was my first thought when I looked around here...sure is a lot of tree's and plants, and grass..."she said but I cut her off.   
  
"And dirt and bugs and a whole lot of questions...." I glared at her getting annoyed at her demure attitude.   
  
"Would you chill, would you rather go back to school?" she said seriously.   
  
I just stared at her open mouthed and said" Do I really have to answer that?"   
  
  
" No, I just wanted to get you calmed down a bit so we could work out a plan as to what to do or rather where to go in the morning and I need your head to be unclouded by anger.." she said tapping my head "..so that we can plan out what to do. Kay?"   
  
  
"Uhhhh, okay" I said making sure that okay sounded like two words. I pulled out a spare pair of clothing, a black v-necked T-shirt and black baggy pants that I had purchased in a dojo that I had trained in and my baby blue belt that held my pants up as well as my black sports bra. I quickly changed into my dry clothes and put my wet one's onto a tree limb to dry out When I turned around Kate was dressed and putting her wet clothes up on a tree limb as well. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt and black slightly baggy pants with a purple colored belt to add color to her outfit. I shook my head and sat down on the sand. I motioned for her to come and sit down and she did. "Well since it's night time I guess we should go to bed, huh?" I said and yawned to add emphasis.   
  
"You, sleep to much but since I can't see to well at the moment I guess we have no other choice....but we just woke up like an hour ago you know this is kind of dumb. Now I wish I had brought my c.d. player" she said whining as she pulled out her black coat and rolled it up into a make-shift pillow and laid down.   
  
"Well can't say you don't mind the company" I said and pulled out my long soft hooded black sweater out of my knapsack and imitated Kate's pillow and laid down a few feet away from her facing the water. " Well , at least we brought a coat of sorts to make into a pillow. Too bad we didn't have a blanket or something to use as a blanket to go with it but yeah!"   
  
  
" Okay , I am so bored now" she said and moved so that she too could see the moon. "Amber?....Ammmmberrrr.....you awake?" she shifted so she could see my face." I can't believe you are already asleep....euahhhhh!"   
  
  
I woke up to the smell of smoke and saw a fire burning a meter away with Kate hovering over it with a fish on a stick. "You caught some fish!" I said it like a statement "How...did you catch it?"   
  
  
" Well, sleeping beauty finally lets her presence be known, oh hail the mighty Queen Sleeps A-" she said until I interrupted her.   
  
"Well soooorry, I can't help but be a pain in your ass! That's my job" I said and glared at her until we both fell into riots of laughter. "Okay I don't care how you caught the fish, can I have one?" I asked and motioned towards the fish.   
  
"Yep, you can have it I already ate anyway, See!" she said and waved the remains of her fish in my face like one would do with a smelly sock.   
  
"Hahhahhahhahha, okay .....okay shall we..... set out .....trying to find..... a way out of this... forest, now huh!" I said between bites of fish and some drinks of freshwater. After we had finished our meals and bottling some water from the lake into some separate water containers that we had brought in case of an emergency. We packed up our stuff and walked up to the edge of the forest and looked into the greenery.   
  
The forest looked just as thick as it had last night and it also looked just as dark. "Uhhhh....and how do we get through here again Kate? Hmmmmmmmm! Cause I would really like to know! Seriously I would really like to know!" I said and continued to stare at the forest.   
  
"Ummmh. Well just give me a second! and I'll think of something...." she said (yeah that's it) and tapped her head thinking of how to get through the forest with out seriously damaging ourselves and the forest.   
  
"Well...have you got it yet huh?" I said and smirked "Guess your not so smart after all huh Wise Guy" and then laughed. "We sound like a corny movie you know that?"   
  
  
"No.....You sound like a corny movie and just to add to it and If you think your so smart why don't you " she said poking me on the chest and making me back up to the edge of the forest" think of an idea huh Smart Alec!"   
  
  
"Okay then I will!!! "I said grabbing her hand and falling backward into the forest pulling her with me as we fell down and rolled down the hill log roll style until we hit the bottom of the hill and smack into a tree. "OWWWWW!!!!!!" we said in unison and quickly got up off the ground and dusted ourselves off. "See I told you I would think of something" I said and smirked. We were now inside the forest and realized why it was so dark in there. The whole place was like a tent that was covered from the edge of the forest and the roof or canopy if you will that covered the entire ceiling of the forest. Very little light was filtered through the canopy top but there was enough once you were inside the forest to see where we were going but not enough to distinguish detail.   
  
"Sometimes I could really hurt you and this is one of those times" she said and glared at me then sighed " But then what would I do without you in a strange place that I know nothing about. Consider yourself very lucky that I won't kill you at least not today"   
  
  
"Isn't' that my line? Anyway as long as you don't start singing Just the 2 of us I will be fine and as to trying to kill me cause that is all you could do. You wouldn't want to kill me cause then who would you talk to if I weren't here huh" I said and then laughed "And besides your inner voice"   
  
  
"But I like to talk to my inner voice .....Just the 2 of us you and I" she sang just to annoy me.   
  
"Okay that's it your , Poke attack!" I exclaimed and ran after her, poking her in the sides as she tried to avoid my attacks.   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo. Run away!" she yelled and ran through the forest as fast as she could.   
  
" You can run but you can't hide actually you can't run away either" I said just as I cut her off and knocked her over landing on the soft moss covered ground. We both laughed hysterically until we ran out of breath and our sides began to hurt.   
  
"Okay, okay. Now seriously we need to find our way out of here, any idea's this time?" I said and began to look around for any particular direction that may lead out of the forest   
  
"Ummhhh...Well actually no I don't. Every direction looks the same from here and it's to dark to really see any differences in direction...so the only choice we have is to get a better idea of where we are by....climbing up one of these tree's and scouting to see which direction we should head in to get out of here. Yep, that's my idea!" she said proudly.   
  
"Wow, you had an idea.....that's amazing I can' t believe you had and idea!" I said in mock shock.   
  
" What do you mean me....you had an idea too remember when you pushed us both into the forest" she said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"I did wow we must totally congratulate ourselves lets give ourselves a pat on the back for thinking" I said and mock patted our backs and then we started to laugh again... "Okay... you go climb the tree." I said after we had calmed down a bit.   
  
"What do you mean me... you are going to climb the tree!" she said getting angry.   
  
"No you are!" I said also getting annoyed.   
  
"No you!" she retorted.   
  
"No" I said.   
  
"Yes" she said.   
  
"No"   
  
  
"Yes"   
  
  
"No   
  
"Yes"   
  
  
  
"No"   
  
  
"Yes"   
  
  
"No"   
  
  
"Quack" she said and started to smile.   
  
"And then" I said also beginning to smile.   
  
"No and then"   
  
  
"And then"   
  
  
"No and then"   
  
  
"And then   
  
"NO AND THEN" she yelled.   
  
"All right I'll climb the blasted tree but you owe me big time for this. Here hold onto this for me" I said passing my knapsack over to her along with my purse as we both walked over to the biggest tree with the lowest branches and that reached right up to the canopy top and beyond. " You had to chose the tallest tree, didn't you?" I said and began to climb up the tree slowly but efficiently." YOU KNOW THIS TREE IS VERY TALL" I shouted down to her after I had reached about 50 meters up the tree.   
  
"YEAH. I KNOW BUT IF WE CHOSE A SHORTER ONE YOU WOULDN'T GET A GOOD VIEW OF OUR SURROUNDINGS SO THAT WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE" She shouted back.   
  
"YEAH. I KNOW BUT I DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT" I yelled right back. After about another 20 meters we were out of shouting range, so I continued up the tree slithering up and around the limbs that were covering the trunk in abundance. When I say slithering (that's what it looked like seriously),I mean slithering cause I had to bend in and around the tree limbs to get up the tree. I could only imagine what it was going to be like when I went down. I sighed and continued my ascent until I reached the top of the tree. This tree was one of the tallest in the valley and rose above all of the others that were in immediate vicinity and was higher then them by at least 20 feet. I looked around the summit of the tree and attempted to find a way out of the dense forest that was now below me. "Great! Just great there is no immediate exit! Damn it! We're going to be here for at least another couple of days just to get to the mountain over there." I said talking to myself and pointing North towards a mountain that was poking out of the forest." Maybe if we go there we'll get a better idea of where to go. I just hope that this isn't a small island cause our supply of food is going to run out soon unless we get some more and I really fish!" I sighed again and turned towards the east " Nothing there but endless forest " I turned southward" More nothing and even more of an endless forest! Yippee" I was beginning to become annoyed" Okay, One more side to look at" I turned to the West and looked at a opening in the forest that led to a stream that flowed past the mountain that was North. "Thank You, Finally something to work with. It's about time." I said and sighed as I looked upwards to look at the sun before I began to climb down the tree trunk.   
  
"Well?" Kate said and looked at me with hopeful eye's. "Did you find away out of her?"   
  
  
"No, we are completely surrounded by tree's but to the North there is a Mountain which I am hoping will give us a better view of our surroundings and there is a stream to the west that passes the mountain. At least we will have some fresh water as we journey to the mountain and the stream isn't' t that far but it is concealed a little by overhanging bushes which is why we can' t see the stream from here. So I will lead us there since I have seen it already and know where it is!" I said a little out of breath from my climb up the tree and then back down.   
  
"Well then I guess we should start heading to the water at least then we will be able to see again? and who knows maybe we will be able to see a village or something down the path of the river. You know what they say where's their water there's usually people.. or something like that ...anyway" she said smiling and handed back my knapsack and purse. "Here, you can have this back now k."   
  
  
"All right thanks for holding onto my knapsack for me I appreciate it and now you can follow me!" I stated and quickly headed in the streams direction. After about 20 minutes of walking we reached the stream and quickly re-established our supply of water and looked around for something to eat. Eventually we found some berries and some fruits that we both knew were not poisonous and ate them. After we ate our fill we both rested under the shade of the nearest tree. (Not like we were in short supply being in a forest and all.)   
  
"So do you want to head down the stream towards the mountain or shall we head the opposite way which I know from my scouting that if there is a village down there it is a long ways away. You can decide this one Kiro cause I want to be able to complain if we never find anything and we die a horrible and painful of boredom. Dun Dun Duh" I said over exaggerating just a little.   
  
"Okay....Whatever you say....Ummh anyway I think we should head over to the mountain because then we can get an even better view of what's around us k." she said and grinned.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I would have chosen had I decided that I wanted to chose which direction we would go." I said.   
  
"Yeah, I know I just wanted to head this way since I am pretty sure that South is where we came from when we first got here." she said.   
  
"Hmmm yeah your probably right okay lets go" I said and extended my arm until we held each others arms via the elbow and did The Wizard of Oz dance for a little way down the dirt path. We kept on walking down the path until it started to get dark then we set up camp and went to sleep to wait for the suns first rays before we set out again.   
  
It was early next morning, really early, like six o'clock in the morning early. I guess this is where I'm supposed to say "The Early Bird Catches The Worm". Anyway, we woke up, caught some more fish and ate some more fruits that we found along our route. The path before us was curvy but eventually wound up to the base of the mountain. We continued to travel in silence along the path not because we were angry but because we were bored for 3 days now we had been walking endlessly only stopping to sleep or eat and to use the facilities every now and again. I couldn't wait to actually have a toilet cause leaves were just a no no anyway I also wanted to say what the famous actor Robin William's said "Yes, no more banana leaves!" I really was hoping to very soon be able to use those words but enough about number one's and number two's if you know what I mean. We were really bored after all who really thinks about going to the bathroom. Ewwwwww.....   
  
"I'm bored!" I said just to start a conversation.   
  
"Me too...." she said off in space.   
  
"No really!" I said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah....really" she said still off in space. Whack! "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" she yelled glaring at me not even bothering to say What did you do that for?   
  
"Well then stop ignoring me" I said glaring right back at her.   
  
" I wasn't ignoring you! I was just ....well off in space.. okay okay I was ignoring you but not on purpose!" she said admitting her fault.   
  
"Wow, oh mighty Queen PAIN IN THE ASS! You have admitted that you were ignoring me how dare you I shouldn't even apologize for it but since you were man enough to admit it I apologize " I said bending in half to bow low and mocking "For swatting your self righteousness"   
  
  
"Uhhh okay......running now" she said and looked over towards the mountain.   
  
"Oh no you don't you ain't goin anywhere!" I said grabbing her arm and holding onto it so she couldn't run off again. "at least things are getting interesting again!"   
  
  
" Yeah but I'm still bored...let go of my arm" she said glancing down at my grip on her arm.   
  
"Don't you mean remove your clutching device from my buffness" I said once again mocking her.   
  
"STOP with the wise already......hahhhahhahhahhaha" she said bursting out laughing at my latest comment. Unfortunately as soon as she laughs I shortly must follow. I guess its part of the Monkey see, Monkey do rule. Shrug. Oh well.   
  
"Okay enough jokes....for now...well I'll try to...I can't guarantee it cause I don't know how to do jokes they ...kinda...just ...come out" I said shrugging and then continued the walk down to the mountain.   
  
"Oh all right...I guess I will have to trust you on that one" she said talking from behind me and staring at me as I walked away sloooooowly. Then I heard quick footfalls and then she was beside me once again walking with me.   
  
"Yep! I guess you'll just have to trust me on that one......Is it getting louder or is that just me!" I said and began to look around for the roaring sound that had a appeared out of nowhere...or maybe we just noticed it now. The mountain was really close now at least the base of it anyway. We could clearly see the Mountain now it was only another 30 minute walk from our current position. However the top of the mountain was fairly high up above the ground. That could cause us some problems.   
  
"I thought it would be smaller not taller then that damned tree I climbed!" I said getting annoyed. "Well at least you will becoming with me huh?"   
  
  
"Do I really have too....?" she said sounding very whiny but somewhat happy to have another thing to do.   
  
"Yes you do...WHAT IS THAT NOISE!!!!!! It's driving me crazy it sounds like a waterfall or something like a bee droning away...I wish it would stop!" I said" Hey! Wait a second! If it's a waterfall then the river water should be moving quicker lets head closer to the water!"   
  
  
"I hope it's a waterfall!! Then we can see if there's a cave or something inside and then we could take a shower and then..."she said trailing off, as we noticed that indeed the water was picking up and only flowed quicker as we got closer to the mountain.   
  
"Come on lets run over to the end of the river and look over the waterfall" I said grabbing her hand and running to the edge of the precipice." See...huff...it didn't take us too long...huff... "I said out of breath but amazed by the beauty of the view that it provided.   
  
"Yeah...huff...let's rest for...huff...awhile!" she said and plunked herself down on the ground a couple feet away from the edge of the waterfall and pulled me down along with her.   
  
"Sitting is evil...." I said finally catching my breath.   
  
"Yeah just like you!" she said and laughed.   
  
"I thought you said no more jokes...but if you really want to start that again I guess I could accommodate you!" I said and laughed then we were silent as we looked over the edge and saw all the beauty that was the water crashing into the sharp rocks that protruded from the shallow water at the base of the waterfall.   
  
"No no nononononononono more jokes at least for a little while longer k." she said looking at me and showing a little bit of malice at the thought of more cheap laughs that caused immense pain in the ribs and abdomen...need I think more...   
  
"Okay but you have to follow the rules to you know!" I said staring right back at her without blinking.   
  
"Okay I will follow the rules....is that smoke coming from over there" she said pointing across and over the waterfall towards some tree's that looked as if the tree's were on fire.   
  
" It looks like it...Are you pondering what I'm pondering Pinky?" I said mocking a really strange cartoon.   
  
"Ummh washing black socks that aren't dirty? Brain" she said holding back more laughter only beginning to get p v 'd off.   
  
"Haaaahahhahah okay I'll stop it right there but you were asking for that one you have to admit that...anyway I was thinking maybe we should jump off the waterfall and head over there you know what they say where's there's smoke there's a match being lit by people ..." I said grinning right before I stood up and estimated the length needed to jump the distance and land in the deep end of the waterfall.   
  
"It looks like it's about a 3 meter jump to get half past the shallow end but if we angle our decent we should be able to make it into the deep end." I said beginning to turn the wheels of thoughts that ran through my head every now and again.   
  
"Yeah it looks like that is the right distance and altitude...good job.. but we'll have to throw our knapsacks first so that we don't carry them causing our descent to increase again because of the extra weight oh and we should get changed into our bathing suits so we don't have to dry our clothes again like last time." she said all scientific like as we both very quickly got changed and put our stuff away in our bags.   
  
"All righty then here you go... "I said passing my knapsack over to her for her to throw. She was the baseball player and I was the soccer player so she threw well and I kicked well. " and I'll start figuring out where best to jump from"   
  
  
"Okay that's a good....ewwwh Idea" she said tossing the bags over the side after covering them with a balloon like bag that protected the bag from getting damaged on the landing.   
  
"All right this is the best place to jump from" I said pointing to the other side of the falls. "We can cross by the tree above and jump on that extended plain of land but we'll have to jump at the same time because I doubt that ledge will last long if we both jump at different times"   
  
  
" Okay let's do it!" she said and started to climb over the tree trunk and crossed the tree limb and swung herself over to the other side. She waved me to come over just as I climbed up the trunk and crawled along the limb and then did a flip twist as I fell off the limb and twirled onto the other side of the river. The distance form the one side to the other was about 5 meters but the tree's were so thick that they criss-crossed the river in places and that place was just one of them.   
  
"Show off" she said and grinned.   
  
"Okay, I guess we had better jump before the people who created the fire in the first place leave and then getting wet will be useless.....okay take my hand and on the count of 3 start to run and jump k." I said as she took my hand and squeezed to reassure both of us that it was going to be all right   
  
"Okay I'm ready when you are!" she said and took a deep breath. We weren't scared of the jump it was just the fact that we might miss the likely hood of us making the jump was about 1000 to 1 so you could see why we were sweating bullets.   
  
"1......2........3333333333333333333333333333333" I said as we both started to run toward the ledge and just as we took the leap off the ledge we could feel the ground give way but only after we were airborne. As soon as we were in the air we let go of each others hands and took our diving positions and closed our eye's. We could feel the air rush past our skin and hear the hiss of the water rushing below. Now was the time when we many people would pray to God or whomever they worshipped but both me and Kate just kind of thought about what we would do in the afterlife if it came to that. Then we hit the water, at first I froze unable to move and thinking that this was the end and once again what it was going to be like in the next life and whether it mattered where you died. Then I found I couldn't breathe and quickly rose to the surface to get a great gulp of air. Immediately after, I was looking for Kate's body but was reassured instantly by the cough of Kate's voice from behind me. I spun around in the water and laughed Kate's long brown hair was completely covering her face making her look like cousin It.   
  
"Ha, ha very funny ...you look good yourself" she said pointing at the leaves and twigs that were in my hair.   
  
"Okay, now were even." I said and began to swim over to where Kate had thrown our bags. I got out of the water and once again got changed back into our slacks and shirts." Okay now we can head over to the fire let's go k." I said smiling and looking smug as if there was no chance of us being killed.   
  
"Sure why not, that's the whole reason why we jumped remember!" she said and looked up to where we jumped from. " The ground just fell right as we ran across it that was fun.."   
  
  
"Let's not do that again or at least not unless we have a parachute!" I said and smiled as we began to walk toward where the smoke was coming from.   
  
" I wonder if the person who is building the fire will guide us to a village or something hmm!" I said as Kate was trying to look annoyed. "What?"   
  
  
"You know there is a good chance that that fire is just a tree struck by lightning or that the fire was doused and the people gone!" she said trying not to get us to expectant.   
  
"Yeah, I know but it's better than the alternative." I said and began to look around for any other options of high ground " Well at least on the bright side we had our shower and our hair smells nice again. huh"   
  
  
"Yep! but it would be nice to have a cooked meal instead of fish again. I fish!" she said as we continued to walk toward the smell and sight of smoke.   
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give for some rice, chicken and potatoes yummy!" I said and licked my lips and brought out my water bottle and took a sip.   
  
" Please be there , please be there, pleaseeeeeeeee!" she said hoping and imagining a warm not fish in any way meal. We kept up walking and went silent hoping to hear voices or any human sounding sound that could tell us whether or not our efforts were worth it.   
  
Grumble, grumble" I guess my stomach is really looking forward to a meal also." I said and stared at my belly.   
  
Grumble, Grumble "Is there an echo in there?" she said and also looked at her belly.   
  
"Apparently there is" I said and rubbed my stomach as we continued our walk down a path cleared by many feet.   
  
"Yes! It looks like there are people here or at least were" I said and began to look around for any more signs of people. We closed in on the camp fire and looked around some more. It seems that was our only purpose at the moment, to scout. " HULLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO" I yelled to see if the people were close by.   
  
"HULLLLLLO" Kate echoed trying to help locate people. We looked around, apparently we were to late. Whoever had been here were gone but they might come back since this area looked well used. We decided to stay the night and wait to see if they came by tomorrow morning since it was already late and the sun had begun to fall but we still had around 2-4 hours of sunlight left before complete darkness fell on us.   
  
" Ooooooooo, it's not fair I was really looking forward to a meal instead of more crappie fish. I could really learn to fish, you know!" I said and began to set up our sleeping area's for the night. " Well now we have a campfire though" I said as Kate began to blow on the embers to start the fire going again.   
  
" Yeah no more stick rubbing" she said as the dry leaves she had gathered caught fire and began to burn as I came out of the mini forest with a couple of sticks that I had seen around the campsite.   
  
"There now we have logs to put on the fire and we have chair like logs to sit on too" she said and smiled "Wanna tell scary stories just for the fun of it?"   
  
  
"Sure why not, nothing better to do right now" I said and tried to think of a good story to tell " You go first though k?"   
  
  
"Oh...all right if I have too.." she said pouting then stuck out her tongue. "Oh wait I think I have some energy bars or something that I forgot about....."   
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME ALL THIS TIME.... UHHHHHHHHHHHHH you are SO !" I said and put my hands around her throat and fake strangled her.   
  
"I'm sorry I completely forgot about them till now and I wasn't holding out on you, I haven't eaten any of them either" she said and handed me and 'energy bar' which was chocolate bars for all those who don't know our lingo.   
  
"Oh-Kay I guess I can forgive you since you have my fav chocolate bar" I said and opened up the chocolate bar and ate it slowly savoring the flavor of the chewy chocolate covered peanuts and caramel. " Yummm, ahhhhhhhhhhhh chocolate...energy...."   
  
  
"You are so easy to appease.. you do know that right" she said and shook her head before she took a big bite out of her chocolate covered cookies.   
  
"Uhhh... weren't we going to do something now...." I said scratching my head in confusion.   
  
" Ummh...I don't remember chocolatey goodness has interfered with my brain cells" she said.   
  
" We have brains?" I said looking at her even more confused.   
  
"Ummh, I don't know do we?" she said staring back at me.   
  
"......" I said opening my mouth and sticking a finger in the air and then closing my mouth and shrugging. We were like that for the next hour or so in between bites of chocolate bars and open mouth silence. The sky grew darker quickly then we had thought and we were disappointed at not being able to remember what we had wanted to do earlier. Not like it truly mattered but you know.   
  
" I am soooooooooooo bored" I said with my feet on the log as I lied down on my back.   
  
" Uh, huh" she said half asleep.   
  
" I hope those people come back tomorrow" I said.   
  
" Uh huh"   
  
  
" Are you listening to me"   
  
  
" Uh huh"   
  
  
" If your not listening to me say that again"   
  
  
" Uh, huh"   
  
  
" Oy " I said and smacked myself in the forehead.   
  
" Uh Huh" she said.   
  
Then we both fell asleep but only after I whacked her on the forehead and built up the fire again. It had been 4 days now since we had come to this strange but beautiful land without any buildings, so far. I wondered where we were and what this place was like for all we knew we were in a land where the people here were cannibals or something. I hoped not, but with our luck so far that's what would happen most likely.   
  
"Stop thinking, I can hear those rusty wheels turning in your head" she said and rolled over covering her face as the sun began to rise.   
  
"Can't help it, nothing better to do right now" I said and covered my eye's with the crook of my arm.   
  
" I wonder if those people are going to come today or if today is a holiday or something" she said.   
  
" You know what?" I asked.   
  
"No, What?" she said.   
  
" Do we even no what day it is? " I asked.   
  
" Hmmm...well that's a nice question, no I actually have no idea what day it is! I hope it isn't Sunday cause if it is there's a good chance they might not be coming do to religious things ya know" she said angrily.   
  
" Ya I know well we better get up and look for another path or something" I said " You know just In case it is like some religious holiday"   
  
  
" Uhhhh, maybe In a another hour or something cause it's like 5 o'clock in the morning" she said and went back to sleep.   
  
"K. Yeah more sleep" I said and fell asleep instantly. It wasn't until mid afternoon that we woke up and got brunch ready. I'll give you one guess as to what it was.   
  
" Shouldn't they be here by now," she said.   
  
" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. this isn't fair" I said. Then we heard crunching coming from a distance and voices off in the distance as well. We decided to play it safe for once and hid behind bushes to scout out the newcomers. Only after we had packed up our stuff and cleaned up any trace of ourselves from the area.   
  
" I wonder if they are going to be human or friendly" I whispered to Kate.   
  
" Me two" she whispered back.   
  
" I wonder if they look cute" I said.   
  
" I hope not, then we would have problems getting away from them knowing you" she said.   
  
"What do you mean by that? I said smiling ly.   
  
" Just kidding" she said rolling her eye's.   
  
"I know" I said just before as we both fell silent. We listened to the voices as they came closer and closer to the campsite. Until they fianlly were in our view but we wern't in their's. There were 3 men heading our way . One of the men left the group and went down to one of the tree's closer to the storage shed looking thingy maybe an outhouse. Which we so were not going to use. He picked up some things behind a tree. It looked like a hatchet and a saw. The tallest man in the group was carrying an assortment of long axe's and carving knives along with a few rifles. Guess you can't be too careful in the forest. They looked like they were tree cutter downers. Actually they looked more like furniture makers especially the medium sized one.   
  
"Hey! Phil, Where did ya go?" the tallest man said.   
  
" Sorry, I fergot the axe and saw yesterdey Joe" replied 'Phil'.   
  
" How many times do I have to tell you, Don't ferget the damn hatchet" said Joe (the tall one).   
  
"Oh would both of ya stop yer belly acken" said the medium sized one. "We have work to do.. in case you've fergotten! Now get a move on we have to get them tree's yonder-" he said pointing to a few tree's in an area that we had noticed earlier as being cleared which was why we were hoping for them to return"-too Nancy and the others so we can start production, you get that boys!"   
  
  
" Yeah we got that James" Phil and Joe said in unison.   
  
"Good! now lets go and cut down those tree's" said James and started to head towards the tree's that had already begun to be cleared. Then they were out of hearing range and chopping away cheerily or was that chippier.   
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do now! Follow them or try to find civilisation ourselves" I asked Kate.   
  
"I don't want to do much more walking and since there cutting down tree's they have to have a truck or something to carry them in to take them to wherever this Nancy person is...so I say that we should probably ask them for a ride into town so that we can contact the police and ask them to send us back to our world" she asked in a questioning like voice.   
  
"Oh...I guess we hadn't quite thought that far a head... but I would rather be in a city and maybe somebody will know someone who can tell us how to get back home in case we want to go home cause I don't want to go home" I said sounding confused" How about we get to town then we can plan our next step!"   
  
  
"Sounds likea plan to me, let's do it!" she said as we got up from our hiding places and followed the 3 men in the direction that they had headed towards.   
  
"You are doing the talking " I said and kept on walking as she stopped.   
  
"Excuse me!" shes aid shocked "I am not talking to complete strangers Amber"   
  
  
"Hmmh, I seem to remember you owe me a BIG favor for making me climb that tree. I repeat you will talk to the country bumpkins and ask for a ride" I said and smiled and thought I knew that favor would come in handysooner or later!   
  
" Shoot, I forgot all about that. Damn! Fine but that's the only thing I am going to do for that favor. " she said angrily and walked quickly infront of me stomping a bit of the way then calmed down and turned around smiling " Are you coming or am I only going to ask for one passenger?"   
  
  
"Deal!" I said as I caught up to her and walked with her all the way to the clearing where the men were chopping down a tree! Well atleast Phil and Joe were chopping down the tree while James was sharpening his hatchet since it had dulled a bit from I suppose yesterdays excursion.   
  
"Ummmmh, Excuse me!" Kate said as we walked right up to the men. Phil and Joe were in there 30's and James was in his 50's maybe he was there father and Nancy the mother. Family Business perhaps was there job.   
  
"Well I'll be, I never expected to see anybody up here. What can I do for you?" James said as he stopped sharpening his hatchet and stood up from the stump he had been sitting on.   
  
" Were kind of lost and we were wondering whether or not...you could give us directions to where the nearest town is so we can talk to the police" said Kate motioning towards me.   
  
"We were walking to school when we kind of well.......appeared here..and we need to talk to the police so that we can get back home" I said.   
  
"Hmmh, you got lost way out here....There are no schools in this area..so why do you want to go to the cops for" said James.   
  
"If you want the truth you wouldn't believe it" I said" All we ask is for a ride into town or just directions you can choose"   
  
  
"Whoa, hold on there missy..I meant no direspect I believe that you were going to school and that your lost but why do you need to go to the police?" said James.   
  
" To find out if there's anyone who can take us home" I said.   
  
"Now that, I beleive" he said " We'll give you a ride cause it's to far to walk to but, we need to finish cutting down 6 tree's and strip them of there bark and twigs. That might take awhile are you in any hurry or emergency?"   
  
  
"No, but we would be willing to help you with the tree's " Kate said "In exchange for the ride to the nearest town"   
  
  
"We couldn't let you do that it's to much work" said Phil and Joe together.   
  
"Oh, and why not" I said" Is it because I'm a or is it because you think I can't swing an axe or use a saw on atree" I said getting really off.   
  
"Hahahhahhahhahahha" said James" Now do you understand boys, why I told you two to leave s alone and let them handle what they want to handle."That was all it took to pick up an axe ask which tree he wanted cut down and in one swing cut it down. (This is the end for now...) 


	2. The Meeting

Kate decided to join me since she was also angry at the boys. It took only an hour or so to cut down around twenty tree's and strip them of there twigs and bark.  
  
"Ha! take that you chauvinistic and sexist .." I said shouting and bearing my teeth.  
  
"Whoa! chill...I'm sure they get the picture without needing to ..uhh swear your head off!" she said and smiled trying not to laugh as we got a look at the boys who had there jaws hanging down to the ground and there eye's so huge they looked like bug eye's.  
  
I stopped my rage and looked at them and couldn't help but burst out laughing until my ribs just couldn't take it any more." Oh Kay it's official now we have laughed more here than we did back home and we laughed quite a bit in our life time." I said smiling at Kate.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right this definitely needs to go in the Guinness book of records" Kate said and then we turned back to the boys and put there mouths back up to where they belonged.  
  
"How...How did you do that!" Phil said rubbing his chin and jaw getting rid of the stiffness.  
  
"Do what?" we said in unison wondering what they were talking about. They're jaws once more dropping to the ground in utter shock as they pointed to the tree's.  
  
"Cut down the tree's..." Joe said trailing off as they all tried to pull themselves together.  
  
" Oh that...that was nothing when we get angry we tend to hurt things in this case it was the tree's.. we are truly sorry if we scared or surprised you" I said trying to look innocent but like that would work ever.  
  
" Oy sometimes the lasses can also give ya a big headache" James said rubbing his head trying to massage away his pain. "Well I guess we had better load up the truck then... since the tree's that we need are already cut down...Joe call Charles to haul his butt up here so that we can go to town drop of the girls and then get over to Nancy's so that we can carve the furniture from the wood!"  
  
"Uhhh...Yeah just give me a moment to remember where I last put it." Joe said as he searched his pockets for the phone and after a few moments he found it." Hey Charles get your butt in gear and bring the truck it's time to load the logs for transport ....yeah I know we got a couple passengers that cut them down for us...no I'm serious...yes I'm sure I'm not imagining things...yes I know...uhh they didn't say...you ask them...no...just bring the truck up here...don't make me get Dad on the phone...yeah I thought so, see you in a few minutes" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Soooo.....I'm assuming we get to load the logs now huh!" said Kate and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, we load the logs and then we drive to town and drop you off if that's okay with you, that is" said James.  
  
"Yep fine with us! we need to explore civilizations and ruins and temples and pyramids and etc..." I said smiling and trailing off.  
  
"Although we wouldn't mind getting a meal or something before we go if that's okay with you of course. "Kate said rubbing her belly and thinking please no more fish please.  
  
"Yeah that would be fine, we don't mind giving you a meal" said James as he began to pick up one of the tree's we cut down with Phil and Joe, just as (we assume) Charles drives up with a large lumber truck. Both Kate and I grabbed a log each and began to lift.  
  
"Wow , these are pretty light" I said" for logs that is"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean" she said as she effortlessly picked up the log swung it over her shoulder and pushed it up into the back of the truck. Just as I imitated the same thing she did and put my log into the truck as well.  
  
"2 down 18 to go" I said as we picked up another 2 logs and repeated the process until there was only the one log that was being held by Charles, Phil, Joe and James.  
  
"Do you want us to carry that for you" Kate said and walked over to pick up the log and quickly put it onto the truck and wrapped them with rope so that they wouldn't roll off the truck.  
  
"I...I...I ....I...I....I...I....I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I..." the men said in unison "can't believe you just did that"  
  
"Ummh...sure whatever you say.." I said looking at them strangely and saying it in a strange voice as well as lifting my eyebrow.  
  
"Can we go, can we go, can we go go go, can we go can we go can we go go go, can we go can we go can we go go go Goooooooooo can we go go go!" Kate said humming along to the words she had just sung.  
  
"Uhh...what she said yesssss!" I said still in strange mode "Let's go" as I jumped up onto the truck and sat on the logs beside Kate as she jumped up "Are you okay you haven't even had a cafe mocha how can you be hyper now, that's my job!"  
  
"Hyper I am Why?" she said and then scratched her head. "Or is it Hyper am I?"  
  
"Uhhh...when did you fall on your head and let what little brain you had leak out" I said tapping her head.  
  
"Oh is that what happened I don't remember" she said still rubbing her head "No wonder it hurts so much" then she smiled and we knew we had to get out of here quickly.  
  
" Uhh...so can we go now!" I said then she elbowed me in the side "ow, please!" I added smiling while rubbing my side vigorously and glaring at her at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I think we should go now to Dad, huh?" Phil said beginning to climb into the 4 seater truck and went into the back and buckled his belt staring like he had seen a ghost. Who knows maybe he had...maybe they all had...Ri-ight. They all agreed and we loaded onto the truck...well actually only three of them loaded onto the truck since we were already on it and so was Phil. We pulled out of the forest shortly and followed a well traveled trail that after an hour of traveling took us to a dirt road that eventually led into a paved road...etc. Anyway what was really important was the scenery...it was beau-ti-ful and I mean it. The forests were huge! Well actually the tree's but yeah anyway the colors are what were really cool and not to mention the breeze rushing through our hair since we were riding on the back of the truck on top of the logs. There were so many colors it was like looking at rainbow in the shape of tree's there were light pink blossoms and baby blue one's and violet and I think you get the picture. Like I said it was pretty but last but not least we had a great view of the ocean from our current position. It reminded me of one of those Japanese romances with the chery blossom tree's blowing in the wind throwing there petals that would dance around the couple who were...  
  
"Amber...Earth to Amber" Kate said shouting at me "Houston we have a problem"  
  
"What? I am allowed to day dream right" I said glaring at her and attempting to remember what I had been thinking about before she had most rudely interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"uhhh...I think so let me check the rule book" she said and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked just about ready to strangle her by the hairs on her chiny chin chin ummh well actually more like her long hair which a certain prince could climb up of... I mean her nose...I mean I ...don't know what I mean. I settled for a blank look instead.  
  
"Don't give me that look" she said and then laughed " I can't wait to have food...I think my stomach is going to be causing an earthquake soon or at least break the sound barrier if I don't get some soon"  
  
"Alrighty then....I'll go over here...and you can go over there" I said pointing at no spot in particular.  
  
"Sure thing" she said and acted crazy or at least I think she 'acted' crazy.  
  
"Uhhh...I wonder how much longer it is going to take to get to this city or town or village or whatever" I said getting a tad bit cranky due to lack of food.  
  
"I hope we get there soon I really need to eat some food" she said once more rubbing her belly and imagining really warm food that had nothing to do with FISH for once.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know and something that isn't fish. You've told me so many times now I've lost count." I said and glared at her. We continued on like that until we saw a town actually it was more like a small city but we saw a huge...I mean tall city that was very highly advanced and gasp there was a fast food restaurant and other pretty nice food places that weren't grease pits. This place made Toronto's tallest building look like a tiny model. The building's weren't very wide but they were very tall. This place was also pretty crowded too. There were more people here than there were in Olympics including all the fans at home in other city's around the world...a slight exaggeration...yeah whatever. Anyway we continued to head towards the ever looming city heights. Food................................................food.................... ...food... .........food...food..food.food. Food!  
  
"Food Frenzy!" I said yelling as I got excited at the thought of finally being fed.  
  
"Oh yeah...totally cheesy" she said imitating the guy from the cheesy commercial.  
  
"Yip, Yip Yipeee!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled getting restless not to mention I couldn't feel my legs anymore..oh yeah I wasn't suppossed to mention that...oh well...too late!! " I smell Chocolate!"  
  
"Don't inhale, don't inhale!" she yelled trying to cover my nose.  
  
"Too Late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said my voice all high pitched and then I went crazy. " Ohhhh... look at the colors, aren't they beautiful" I said off in another world.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, it's not allowed...your not allowed to be hyper. It's evil I tell you EVIL" she yelled trying to close her eye's so that she wouldn't have to see me anymore at least when I have gone crazy. She even tried to plug her ears by sticking her fingers in them. Yeah, like that would work. "LA, la la la la I'm not listening, I'm not listening la la la la la"  
  
"Hhehhhehhehhehhhhehhehehhehehhehhehehe.....poking time" I said evillly and crawled over to her mindful that we were still on the truck moving inside the city at the moment.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...run away" she said and began to crawl away.  
  
"You can crawl but you can't hide......" I said just as she reached the end of the truck" well... I guess you can't crawl either...Poke attack" I said just as I started to poke her and the truck stopped making both of us fall off of it.  
  
"Well I guess that puts and end to that... o" I said and rubbed my sore skull for all the good it would do me.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" she yelled and grabbed me and ran to the front of the truck jumping up and down trying to get them to come out so we could eat. "Hurry up, hurry up! please please please please pleaseeeeeee!"  
  
"Put me down!!!!!!" and let go of my arm I said yelling at her to let go of my arm.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" she repeated.  
  
"Okay now your just getting annoying stop it" I said and slapped her across the face WHACK!" Now pull yourself together! K Kiro"  
  
"Uhh...Yeah that would be good thing" she said rubbing her cheek it wasn't a hard slap but a slap to snap her out of her hyperness. "Okay I am calm now but I am still hungry"  
  
"Yeah...I know and let's just leave it at that" I said as we followed the boys into the restaurant as they ordered food for us to eat and no it wasn't greasy it was a good healthy meal that didn't have one piece of fish in it. Which was good enough for us. Since we were so sick of fish that the mere mention of it's name disgusted us. Sigh  
  
"Well we brought you to where we promised we would and we will depart from you now. Unless you need further help" said James as Phil, Joe and Charles left and piled into the truck.  
  
"Uhh...No actually that was all we needed. thank you for all your help" I said and smiled a rare thing that very rarely occurred. Hence it being rare.  
  
"Yeah we both thank you for your help in getting here. I hope you have fun with the wood carving and furniture stuff" she said also smiling, a thing she did way to often.  
  
"All right thank you for helping us cut down the tree's and load them up" he said reaching into his pocket" here, this is what I owe you for the work you did with us earlier" he forked over 250 dollars each to both of us. We stood there with our mouths swinging off the hinges by our ankles at the sight of 250 dollars for work that took us less than two hours to do." It's about time we got your mouths to hang down. Hahahhahhahhahhaha" he laughed as he got into his truck and drove away.  
  
"That was anti-climatic" Kate said and stared at where they used to be.  
  
"So where to next?" I said after we had picked up our mouths and pocketed our cash.  
  
"I don't know where do you want to go?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I said.  
  
"If we keep doing this we won't get anywhere" she said and began to think, a process that with us was a visible thing.  
  
" I don't care let's just well walk around and go window shopping!" I said and began to walk around.  
  
"Hey! Wait up....okay we can go window shopping but no buying anything...we don't have anywhere to put it except our knapsacks and sorry to say but it's kinda full of binders and school crap" she said and glared at me. "Promise me you won't buy ANYTHING"  
  
"Oh...all right I promise I will not buy anything....except for food when we need it...plus the only reason why I wanted to shop was so that we could try to find like a psychic who could maybe tell us where to go from now.." I said and glared right back at her.  
  
"Sigh...Okay...so where do you want to go from here....were kinda surrounded by well food places right now lets try to find an antiquities section...or the library so we can research this world's history." she said thinking again.  
  
"Thinking is hurting me...So stop it!" I said and began to move towards what I hoped was a library area.  
  
"Why don't we ask someone to direct us to a library?" she asked.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" I stated like a question.  
  
"Must we always have fun" she said.  
  
"I am so not going to dignify that with an answer" I said and kept on walking.  
  
"And your supposed to be my friend" she said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Oh please don't turn this into a soap opera" I said " I don't think I could survive one of those things"  
  
"Oh okay!" she said and laughed. Somehow no matter what we said it always went weird I would be very surprised if someone could someday understand what we said to the full extent  
  
"I don't no why I put up with you" I said and grinned "I don't want to know this worlds history... do you?"  
  
"No not really it was just something to do while we figured out what to do from here" she said and shrugged "Not like we have any better ideas...or do you"  
  
"Hmmh.... well no not really but a Library....plus we don't have library cards or anything...lets just try to find the...Hey a bookstore!" I said and ran towards it at top speed. It took me 2 seconds to get there...that was a record even for me. Oh well like I cared when I could look in books...hehhehheh  
  
"EERRRRRRRRR...Get back here you little ..ehehhhehhe" she said and ran after me waving her fist in the air as she went.  
  
"Yeah books and books and more books and infinite knowledge of the past present and future of all things great and small. Muh ha hah ha" I said staring at the sky in a ruler of the universe kind of pose.  
  
"Sometimes I could really hate you, you know that" she said and sighed cause she was a book fanatic too.  
  
"Meh, don't care! Well look on the bright side we found books but now what do we do...we need to find a person who can help us find away back home...like a technical genius" I said to no one in particular "Give us a sign"  
  
"Oh hello there! I couldn't help but overhear that you need someone to help you...what exactly is it that you need help with" a tall woman said to us.  
  
" Uhhh...okay thank you Lord and Lady ..I am quick to think this is your sign" I whispered so no one could hear...well except Kate because well you know she's in my head all the time so it's kinda hard for her not to hear what I say...anyway.  
  
Kate shook her head and said "Well maybe you could tell us where we could find a scientist or someone in charge who could tell us where to find a...well I guess like a fortune teller...we kinda need to ask a couple of questions about stuff"  
  
"What kind of stuff do you need to know about" the lady asked patiently.  
  
"Ummh...well you wouldn't believe us if we told you" I said and started to look at my shoe which had become very fascinating at the moment.  
  
" My name is Martha and I am a scientist at the local university...and I would believe just about anything you would tell me...trust me and try me...I promise I won't tell anyone else about it...all I want to do is help" she said.  
  
"Your a scientist?.....Kool.... Okay I'll give you the short version....but could we go somewhere...well quite so that no one around here will think we are crazy or something" I said.  
  
"Sure thing we can go to my lab and then we can talk over a cup of coffee-" she said.  
  
"No coffee! We don't drink it...sorry to yell but we don't like coffee or tea...Ummh how about hot chocolate instead" I said and smiled.  
  
"Hahhahhahahha...that's okay I can get you both hot chocolate-" she said.  
  
"Actually could you get me a cafe mocha instead" Kate said also interrupting.  
  
" Hahhhhhahha...okay okay okay...I'll get you both whatever you want when we get to the lab...it's just a little ways away" she said and started to head away from the bookstore.  
  
"So much for shopping" I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Thank you Lord and Lady for that one" Kate muttered under her breath and walked along side of me.  
  
"I heard that" I said and whacked her on the back of the head.  
  
"I don't care" she said and whacked me right back. We kept on following her and yes we did realize we were following a complete stranger but we knew she was a good person. Don't ask we don't know how. We followed her right into a museum of science that had a giant C within a C....and walked into an office that had M J. Fromell printed on it and that weird CC symbol or logo printed on the door in the office. We kept on following her until we reached the inner rooms where they had a great big Personnel only cafeteria with food that smelled so good our mouths began to water. Maybe we could get another bite to eat...even though this would be like our second meal in like what and hour max. and 30 minutes at the very least....well while we are here maybe we could get our blood tested cause eating this much this soon was beyond normal....  
  
"Ummmmmh......Do you think we could get some food while we are here too....if that wouldn't be too much trouble that is....along with my hot chocolate and Kate's cafe mocha" I asked trying to look somewhat pathetic to get a free meal after all we only had 250 dollars each...we had to save as much as possible.  
  
"Sure that's fine.....my treat!" she said and kept on walking till she went up to the cafe lady, pointed at us and then brought a tray full of stuff and our hot drinks. "Here! I don't know what you two like to eat so I got the special for both of you and your drinks that I promised" she said and sat down with us.  
  
"Kate...why are you silent?" I asked looking up from her before I dug in to my food.  
  
She shrugged " No reason in particular just kinda going scientific like, you know kinda excited about getting help and then kinda going crazy not wanting to go...you know the usual.....Boy am I hungry...I don't know why though we ate like 30 minutes ago and that was a huge meal just on its own"  
  
"Yeah I know exactly what you mean...I wonder why we are so hungry...By the Way Martha, I noticed that this place is owned by CC or is that just like a nickname for this place?" I asked simply out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh that's the founder of the building it stands for Capsule Corporation...it's a big name around here...now I am really curious about you two...How come you don't know that logo. Everything around this world knows or has a CC logo in the city. That corporation invented a lot of things that we use today such as the capsules" she said saying it like she couldn't believe we didn't know what it was.  
  
"Ummh okay.." I said and looked at Kate and then said "so they are like a major pharmacist company selling pills to people to cure diseases!"  
  
Fump! Martha was sprawled on the floor face first in a face vault then she slowly go up dusted herself off and sat down. "No! That is not what a capsule is...you seriously don't know what one is do you?" she asked and looked at us in a new light. " When you said you were having a problem you weren't kidding were you?"  
  
"No and No!" Kate said finishing her food as quickly as possible.  
  
"Yep what she said" I said eating my food and drinking my well drink.  
  
  
  
" Well now I am absolutely in need of understanding your problem...like I said before I am one of the best scientists in the world next to Dr. Briefs his daughter Bulma and Dr.Gero and a few scientists in the past. Such as Dr.Wheelo etc... I am pretty sure you don't want to know about them but since you don't know anything about the Capsule Corporation you should know about Dr.Briefs and Bulma Briefs...What are you two laughing about....you had better not be pulling my leg" she said getting angry as we were laughing our heads off.  
  
"You...hahhahha...said...hahhhaha....Dr.Briefs...hahahaha...and Bulma......hahahaha.....where we...hahahaha...come from...that...that means...under....underwear..." I said almost unable to finish my sentence due to my laughing hysterics. Kate wisely kept silent...well at least from talking cause she was laughing too.  
  
"Oh!...Oh....I'm sorry I thought you were laughing cause you knew who they were" she said staring at us "You two are lively aren't you...I've never heard anyone laugh that loud or hard before."  
  
"Uhhhhh.....sorry" I said wiping my eye's dry "but you got to admit that is funny"  
  
"Well I suppose it would be but they are very rich and smart people and have made many inventions in our time.......Dr.Briefs invented the capsule which is a small "pill" like case that when you press the button on the top! It will expand into something like a car or house or fridge. Whatever you need can be out into a tiny object which makes carrying things a lot easier and convenient."  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked in surprise cause what she was saying was near to impossible well at least where we come from apparently. "Cause what your saying is that big massive things can be put into tiny little things"  
  
"Yes that's right....to some extent except that the capsule actually changes the mass of an object to fit into the capsule... so it does make sense scientifically and can be proven....Here I'll show you what I mean" she said taking out what could only be a capsule, walking over to an empty cafe table and pressing the button on the top in full view of us and Poof!!!!! On the desk was a giant portable experiment set. "See it does work!"  
  
"Okay! well I guess I have to believe what I just saw cause I did see what I just saw right Kate?" I asked pulling on her shirt and staring at the experiment set.  
  
"Uh-huh!" she said her mouth hanging open and once again bug eyeing the set. "Yeah, that's what I saw that is if that's what you saw"  
  
"Okay...How about you both just forget about the capsule's until you can accept the facts" Martha said understanding that we really couldn't believe our eye's. "Now do you believe me! Now can you trust me to tell me what your problem is so that I can attempt to help you"  
  
"Okay! Amber give her the Short version...please so that we don't have to be here all day" Kate said taking our trays to the cafe lady.  
  
"Okay, here's the really quick version... We were walking to school when the floor opened up beneath us and sent us to this world where we have been for quite awhile and are trying to find our way out of here....well at least Kate" I finished just as Kate walked back from dropping off the trays and throwing out the garbage.  
  
"Oh is that all..............................................................." Martha said and stared at us blinking.  
  
"Well! that went right over her head" I said and laughed and sighed.  
  
"Uh-huh, you said it" Kate said watching Martha trying to see if she was still alive. Martha shook her head and closed her eye's and began to think a very difficult pass time for us anyway. "Okay so your saying that your from a whole different world....and that you don't know how you got here or why?" she asked beginning to assimilate the knowledge.  
  
"Yep that about sums it up" Kate said.  
  
" Okay so your problem than is getting back to where you came from!" she said.  
  
"Well I don't want to go but she does and I think I want to go back to get a couple of things from where we come from and bring them here" I said smiling.  
  
"Uhhhh....your scaring me Amber...stop smiling" Kate said.  
  
Whap! "Shut Up!" I said and then glared at her while sticking my tongue out at her.  
  
"No you shut up!" she said returning the glare and the sticking out of tongues.  
  
"How about both of you be quiet! While I attempt to figure this out" said Martha rubbing her temples.  
  
"Sorry!" we said in unison while silently laughing.  
  
" I don't know if I can personally help you on that one....I think it would probably be better if you got help from someone else...but I would like to help you understand your physiology since you said you had an increase in the need for food." Martha said smiling " and maybe if your lucky I may be able to get a hold of someone who knows Bulma and you can talk to her about your problems"  
  
"Okay but I warn you now I hate needle's" I said.  
  
"I second that" Kate said.  
  
"Okay! Well you don't have to look at the needle while I take a blood sample and I promise it will be quick" she said and smiled as she put away her set and walked us to her laboratory...well actually it was everyone's laboratory but she had booked it so it was technically hers and it was empty! That was all that mattered.  
  
"Wow...this is a big lab" I said looking around at all the high tech stuff in here like telescopes and computers and lots of those things that spin around with the test tubes in them. This place was huge and had lots of equipment but it was neat and clean and very dull since all the walls were gray and black and didn't have much color. "This place sure is....drab"  
  
"Well this particular lab was created for a lot of the police department research in solving murders and there lab testing so don't mind the room" she said simply and went off into a room to get a couple of syringes and some swabs as well as glass plates to go under the microscope.  
  
"Uhhh do we have to do that now" I said my voice getting a little strained.  
  
" Yeah can't we do that like later! Really later" Kate said beginning to edge away.  
  
"Yeah, What's the rush" I said fake laughing.  
  
"Now you two want to know why you need to eat so much and this is the only way to find that out! Now both of you sit down in the chairs and let me keep my promise" she said and sat down in a chair facing us and between a table so that she could take a blood sample. She also had a rubber tube that she tied around our arm to cut the blood flow and then she attached the needle to those tube things and pressed it into our flesh. Whoa way to much detail I am just going to ignore the big metal thingy draining my blood away....I said I am going to ignore it  
  
"Ow" I said as she finished with the blood draining. A few moment's later I heard a repeated "Ow" by Kate as she was finished as well.  
  
"How long does it take for you to run all the tests and figure out why we are eating so much?" I asked as I put a Band-Aid on my little puncture mark.  
  
"Well, it will take a couple of days sometimes weeks but I think I can get all the tests done in about 2 days since I have this lab to work with which just happens to be the crime lab with all of the chemicals I need" Martha said and smiled as she took the samples and began to work on them immediately.  
  
"Uhhhhh, your doing that now?" I asked " I mean like right now when we are here! Do you want us to go or something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot that you two don't come from here...Don't touch that Kate it's very delicate and I don't want it broken" Martha said as she noticed Kate looking at the telescope and then moving onto some of those spinning test tube things. "Well how about I give you the number to my office and you can call me in a day or so and I can give you the information that I have at that time"  
  
"You mean that you are going to let us out! Even though we could possibly have a disease or something that could destroy the universe!" I said exaggerating a wee bit.  
  
"At the very most you would have a eating disorder not a disease and I highly doubt that you would have a disease that could hurt you or the universe so I think you'll be okay" Martha said smiling.  
  
"Oh-Okay if that's what you think is best that's fine with us right Kate" I said and dragged Kate out of there and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Ooooo, that's not fair I want to play with the metal objects and do experiments and stuff...." she said and pouted as I dragged her out.  
  
"Oh by the way here is the card with my office number" said Martha as she tossed the card to us and continued on her experiments.  
  
"Thanks Martha see you around" I said and let go of Kate to catch the card "Huh, Cap-Corp. what a number so that's 227-2677 how original"  
  
"Yep, it sure is.... now let's go somewhere I am seriously bored and don't have anything to do now ! We just reached another dead end *sigh*" she said and exaggerated the sigh as we walked out of the building.  
  
"Meh, what do you want to do? It's not like we have anywhere to go now you know!" I said and stared at her.  
  
"Well we could try to find somewhere to sleep since she said it would take a couple of days for her to run all of the tests or we could get a job and try to buy a car or we could do...." I said trailing off on purpose.  
  
" Well now we really are lost, what are we supposed to do now" she said.  
  
"Whoa, I am having deja vu...are you?" I asked.  
  
"Whoa, no way man" she said in that weird dumb voice.  
  
"I guess we just wait for the couple of days to pass and then maybe we can go to...Hey I got an idea! She said that Lady was called Bulma Briefs," Kate nodded at that "well if she is this big time person maybe we could find out where she is and head over there and ask her ourselves?" I said with a bright light bulb appearing over my head to signify my brilliant idea which didn't happen to often but when it did, it really did.  
  
"Yeah! why not, we should be able to find her in a phone book or even by some other people who would know where she lives....I wonder what city she lives in or if we are even in the same city as she is in, after all we don't exactly have transportation" said Kate trying to plan our next move.  
  
"Well than I guess we get to find a phone book...OH NOOOOO...we don't have any change to make a call" I said staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah! Duh I completely forgot well I guess we will just have to go get some change. Want to get something else to eat?" she asked.  
  
Fump!!!!" Is all you think about food?" I asked from the ground.  
  
"Currently but then again I know you are hungry too" she stated and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Darn! and I thought I hid that so well too" I said as we started to walk toward a shopping mall which we thought would have a food court.  
  
" Can we buy something pretty please, please, please, please. Can we, can we, can we!" I begged and pleaded with Kate.  
  
"No! We are only getting food. You understand that" said Kate as we walked into the food court and began to figure out where we wanted to eat. Today the place seemed fairly empty but that was our standards from our home. We didn't know, but like we cared all we wanted was something to eat anyway sooooo we ignored the shops and they didn't have anything overly interesting except for a kimono store but the dresses were like 400 dollars each. No big surprise there but you know. We decided to go wash up before we ate cause it had been awhile since we had had water and soap. We had washed our hands at the restaurant with the 4 weird men but that had been hours ago. We went into the stall and noticed how bad our clothing was so we decided that we really needed to get some clothes. Well at least one new set if we wanted to be presentable for this Bulma person. We looked at all the shops but it was apparent that they had nothing that we overly liked. I was personally tired of both track pants and jeans, so I decided to compromise and get something in-between so it was baggy cotton pants that were black in color. So much for only getting food. Anyway when we were finished shopping we both looked really kool but we only had 100 dollars left each. I had black baggy pants with a light blue belt along with a spaghetti strap tank top as well as a black leather jacket and leather boots that reached up to my knees. They were really nice to as well as flexible. Along with that I had a long skirt like thing in appearance that was slit up the sides all the way to the start of my thighs, it was blue and silver which I thought was really kool. Kate decided to pick up some black jeans and a black v-neck T-shirt with a silver hoop belt and a black leather coat. We were both extremely happy with our purchases and were amazed that we found them, it only took us about half the day to find them and to actually find a place to eat. In the end we decided to eat some Chinese food it was the best food place in the mall. You can take our word on that we searched every inch of the place trying to find our clothes.  
  
"Well that was fun" I said after we had finished our meals.  
  
"Yep you got that right" she said and leaned back relaxing after her filling meal.  
  
"I second that, well it's like 8 o'clock now so what do you want to do now? We have the change needed to make quite a few phone calls and it's getting late. We should probably try to find somewhere to crash for the night" I said as I got up and threw away the garbage.  
  
"I love our new outfits they are so kool" she said with a high pitched voice.  
  
"I know aren't they just the greatest" I said imitating her.  
  
"Grrrrr" she said and got up from her spot.  
  
"Well let's go then cause I am actually getting tired now" I said and yawned to prove my point.  
  
"Oh, all right I guess we can go and try to find a place to sleep." she said as something began to beep.  
  
"Hey where is that coming from" I said patting my self down trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
"I think it's coming from your purse" she said and pointed at my purse.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have a cell phone" I said  
  
"What a bout a beeper or something.....did Martha give you anything besides the card?" she asked.  
  
"Well, only one way to find out" I said and reached into my purse and pulled out the card that was attached to a cell phone.  
  
"Okay? I thought you said that she didn't give you anything...hey wait did it have a capsule attached to the back of it maybe" she said trying to figure out why there was a cell phone in my purse.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi Girls, it's Martha sorry I forgot to tell you about the capsule I gave you along with the card. Anyway I also forgot to tell you that if you guys need a place to sleep then you can go to the Orange Star hotel! I have made arrangements for you to stay there for as long as you need to and when you get there, you will also be given a capsule set with some money and some clothes and transportation just call Orng Str which is 676-4787 when you guys want to. Okay" she said.  
  
"Are you psychic or something?" I asked" Cause we were just talking about going to sleep"  
  
"No, I'm not psychic it's just that it's 10 and I wanted you to know that you could go somewhere when you wanted to go to sleep" she said.  
  
"Oh okay, thanks that's very nice of you. We won't forget this ever and Kate says Hi" I said.  
  
"Okay say Hi for me to her and I hope you guys have fun. By the way I haven't gotten any results yet on your DNA so don't ask" she said and laughed "Bye"  
  
"Bye Martha" I said. Click the phone went dead. "Martha says Hi"  
  
"Oh okay, so what did she say?" asked Kate.  
  
"Well she made arrangements for us at a hotel called Orange Star, so we don't have to find a place to sleep and she said she left us money and capsules there too" I answered.  
  
"Oh okay, more capsule thingys" she said and began to laugh.  
  
"O-kay, sure whatever you say! Anyway lets go over to the hotel I'm beat and really need to sleep" I said and smiled. "The only problem is that we have to find them, so I guess I'll call them and they can tell me where they are and we can get like a taxi or something to take us there"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me.....Okay that's it who are you and what did you do with Amber" she said and laughed again.  
  
"Oh boy, I can see this night is going to be a very long one" I said and smacked myself in the face. "Why do I put up with you again?"  
  
"Because you love me" she said stressing the love part.  
  
"Ummh, I'm leaving now" I said and began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Not without me you aren't" she said getting all serious again.  
  
"Okay, lets get out of the mall and then make the call so we don't have to have people staring at us inside the mall" I said as we exited the mall.  
  
"So are you going to make the call?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will just give me a sec to think" I said and began to think. "Okay so what was that number again?"  
  
"Wasn't it Orange Star hotel so that would be Orng Str which is 676- 4787" she said and knocked me on the head. "Anyone awake in there?"  
  
"Blink, Blink, Blink...What are you talking about?" I asked " You know there's no one in there"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said pretending to not remember.  
  
"Okay lets just go the hotel" I said as she nodded and I picked up the phone preparing to dial. (the end for now....) 


End file.
